Par lettres
by Wynhilde
Summary: Je n'ai pas écrit pendant quelques jours parce que je me demandais si cet exercice de style n'était pas un peu téméraire. Que peut-on bien se dire en un an qu'on ne se serait pas déjà dit en six ? HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Notes :**

_Cette histoire est la traduction d'une fiction en langue anglaise que je publie bien évidemment avec la permission de son auteur._

_Comme pour ses autres textes, Comme si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu et A moitié plein l'auteur a souhaité rester anonyme._

_Immense merci à Via pour sa betalecture._

_Le texte fait un peu plus de 8000 mots en tout, je le publie en deux chapitres._

_La suite est d'ores et déjà traduite et devrait donc suivre rapidement._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Par lettres<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>10 septembre<strong>

Tu penses que McGonagall a des culottes en tissu écossais ?

**11 septembre**

Oui. Elles sont faites d'une laine noire rugueuse, avec des bandes rouges et jaunes hideuses dessus. Je parie que ses fesses la démangent du 1er janvier au 31 décembre. J'avais pas besoin de cette image mentale en mangeant mon kipper.

**12 septembre**

Bonjour, Potter. Tu as passé un bon été ? Si tu l'as passé avec ces histoires d'horreur que tu appelles ta famille, j'en doute. Tu as une sale gueule, pour être franc. Une gueule fatiguée. Triste.

Je les ai vus une fois, venir te chercher à la gare. Ton gros cousin avec ses yeux de porc il est si énorme que j'imagine qu'il pourrait échanger ses fringues avec Hagrid. Ta tante, toute ratatinée, sa bouche se plissait de dégoût en te voyant. Et ton oncle encore plus énorme. A-t-il _jamais_ eu un cou ? Tu sais que j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait envie de te frapper ? Que le simple fait que tu te tiennes là lui donnait envie de t'en foutre une. J'ai raison ?

**15 septembre**

Mon été était pas trop mal. Beaucoup de temps pour moi. Beaucoup de temps à me branler.

**16 septembre**

Je te vois regarder autour de toi, à te demander qui t'envoie ces lettres. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me révéler. Appelle ça un caprice si tu veux. J'ai souvent eu des ennuis à cause de mes caprices, mais qui vit par l'épée meurt par l'épée ou, en ce cas, par la plume. J'aime la sensation d'une plume dans ma main, la façon dont son extrémité caresse mon menton de temps en temps.

**17 septembre**

Merlin, Granger sait se faire entendre, hein ? Je n'avais jamais pensé à comment tes amis pourraient interpréter ces stupides petites lettres que je t'envoie. Alors pour mettre les choses au clair : je ne suis pas Voldemort. Je ne suis pas un agent de Voldemort. Si tu veux que je continue à t'écrire, hoche la tête.

**21 septembre**

Bien. Pour éviter les hiboux, je laisserai les lettres dans la visière de l'armure du troisième étage, près de la classe de Sortilèges.

**22 septembre**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu répondes, au départ. Ça serait peut-être plus sage que tu ne le fasses pas. Je vais répondre à quelques-unes de tes questions. J'ai dix-sept ans, je suis un garçon. Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor. Je ne te dirai pas dans quelle Maison je suis. Je ne te dirai pas si nous sommes amis ou pas. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

J'ai senti le temps changer aujourd'hui. De toutes les saisons, l'automne est ma préférée, bien que je sois un fanatique des fleurs. Je pense que c'est un signe que je ne suis pas loin de la schizophrénie. Mon âme se régale de voir l'année faner, tandis que mes sens réclament l'odeur et la vue du renouveau.

Pourquoi cette correspondance ? Parce que c'est notre dernière année, notre dernière opportunité de nous « parler ». Résumons ça par mon incroyable timidité. Et mon exceptionnelle curiosité.

J'aime écrire des lettres. Si tu continues à ignorer mes admonestations et que tu m'écris, tu te rendras compte que chaque fois que tu prends la plume, tu découvres quelque chose en toi-même. Que la plume jette quasiment un sort. Je suis tellement plus honnête et créatif sur le papier qu'en personne. Evidemment, c'est aussi très facile de mentir sur le papier. La créativité et le mensonge vont de pair.

C'est une addiction peu onéreuse. Le parchemin et l'encre coûtent moins que les cigarettes, cela est certain. Les considérations financières mises à part, je suis beaucoup moins en colère sur le parchemin. Je pense avant d'écrire. Pas comme mon personnage public. Je dis souvent des choses que je regrette ensuite le plus souvent, c'est juste de la colère mal placée qui cherche une cible. Et il y a un certain nombre de cibles faciles.

As-tu déjà été en colère tout en te haïssant pour cela ? Ou, à l'inverse, été en colère et pensé « J'ai tout à fait le droit d'être en colère. Allez vous faire foutre. » ?

**28 septembre**

Je n'ai pas écrit pendant quelques jours parce que je me demandais si cet exercice de style n'était pas un peu téméraire. Que peut-on bien se dire en un an qu'on ne se serait pas déjà dit en six ? Et puis, heureusement, j'ai reçu ta lettre sur ta tante Marge qui m'a fait mourir de rire. Je te jure, je pouvais presque la voir flotter au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais un flingue à portée de main quand on en aurait besoin ?

**1****er** **octobre**

Qu'est-ce qui me met en colère ? Bien trop de choses pour faire une liste. Il n'y a pas assez de parchemin pour ça dans tout Pré-au-Lard. C'est surtout les attentes qu'a ma famille envers moi. J'imagine que tu es plus ou moins dans la même position. Le monde sorcier attend que tu le sauve, et il est tout-à-fait d'accord pour sacrifier corps et âme un gamin de dix-sept ans à Voldemort. En partant du principe que tu réussisses. Mais ce ne sont pas les gens qui t'aiment. Ils n'ont pas de visage. Mes parents ne sont jamais satisfaits par mes réussites. Ce n'est jamais assez. Ils tiennent leur amour en otage.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire : porter le deuil d'un amour qui est le plus éphémère des souvenirs ou porter le deuil d'un amour qui n'est que trop réel mais toujours hors de portée.

**5 octobre**

Pour l'amour de dieu, Potter, tu as écrit ça alors que tu étais sur ton balai ? J'ai sérieusement eu besoin d'un sort de traduction pour la déchiffrer. Pas d'excuses. Ne recommence pas à gribouiller ainsi. C'est un manque de politesse d'attendre que tes correspondants jettent des sorts sur un morceau de parchemin qui a l'air d'avoir été utilisé pour faire un nid d'hippogriffe. Je ne blague pas. Les lettres que je t'envoie prennent du temps. Considère-les comme un don. Si tu ne peux pas prendre le temps d'écrire des lettres décentes, n'écris pas du tout. Ne te sens pas obligé d'écrire. Les apparences ne m'intéressent pas. Nous devons être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre ou tout ça ne sert à rien.

Non, je n'ai jamais été amoureux et je ne souhaite pas l'être. L'amour dans mon univers est synonyme d'obligations, de demandes, de devoir. Oui, je me rends compte que dans ton cas c'est légèrement différent tu ressens une absence de poids, de centre. Et bien, tu peux avoir un peu de mon centre. Tu connais l'histoire des procès de Salem (pourquoi la vérité est-elle tellement plus effrayante que la fiction ?) où ils ont tué des sorciers et sorcières en plaçant une planche sur leur corps et en empilant des pierres dessus, une par une, jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent écrasés ? Certains jours, je peux à peine poser un pied devant l'autre, tellement les pierres sont lourdes.

**15 octobre**

Sortir avec quelqu'un ? Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire ça. C'est plus flirter, en fait. J'ai une certaine réputation, en partie méritée, mais putain, je suis un mec de dix-sept ans. Je pense au sexe tout le temps. Ça me démange. C'est si fort que j'ai commencé à fumer l'an dernier juste pour avoir quelque chose dans la bouche. Je passe des heures à imaginer ce à quoi telle personne ressemble sous ses robes. Comment serait ce corps sous mes mains, ma bouche. Et non, je ne bave pas sur McGonagall et ses culottes en laine. Peu importe combien de fois je me branle, c'est-à-dire au moins deux fois par jour, je pense tout le temps au sexe. Pas toi ?

**18 Octobre**

Trois fois par jour en moyenne.

Je suis impressionné, Potter.

Qui aurait pensé que derrière toutes ces petites mines gênées et ces rougissements se cachait un maniaque de la branlette ?

**22 Octobre**

Mon expérience en matière de sexe ? Je me suis longuement posé la question de savoir si je devais te dire ça, parce que d'un côté, ça pourrait être un certain soulagement si tu t'avérais être un homophobe pudibond, mais si tu ne l'es pas alors tu montes considérablement dans mon estime. Ce qui pourrait être problématique.

Je suis gay.

J'ai couché avec plusieurs filles et à chaque fois c'était sympa mais pas assez. Une façon pas désagréable d'éjaculer mais est-ce que c'est un exploit ? Je suis un ado. Je pourrais probablement avoir un orgasme en niquant une bouteille de lait. Bref, chacune de mes expériences avec une fille m'a laissé en colère et d'une certaine façon vide et affamé. Pas mieux qu'une branlette que je me serais administrée avec un doigt cassé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus ? Est-ce que j'avais un problème ? Je passais des heures avec une fille, je la faisais jouir plusieurs fois, et mon orgasme à moi était toujours bof bof. Suffisant pour que j'aie pas besoin de faire une proposition à McGonagall mais pas beaucoup plus. Une branlette, une pipe, même le grand jeu. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'étais toujours en manque au point que j'aurais pu faire l'amour à un poteau et pourtant ma queue restait molle. Horrible.

La salvation est venue durant un weekend à Pré-au-lard en sixième année. Je me tenais devant Honeydukes à attendre des amis quand j'ai vu un jeune sorcier passer dans la rue. Il avait la vingtaine et portait un pantalon en cuir plus moulant que tu ne peux l'imaginer. On pouvait voir où commençait la raie de ses fesses. Merlin, bordel, ce que j'avais envie de lui. Je voulais passer mes mains sur son cul, pincer ses tétons, lécher chaque parcelle de son corps. Je le désirais comme je n'avais jamais désiré aucune fille que j'avais connue. Je savais que s'il me touchait, me suçait ou me laisser le baiser, ma faim serait apaisée. Pour une fois. Ok, peut-être seulement pour quelques heures, mais au moins pendant un moment, je ne ressentirais plus cette faim dévorante.

Peux-tu imaginer ne pas désirer ?

**26 octobre**

Donc tu n'es pas un homophobe pudibond.

Et tu penses que tu es peut-être gay toi aussi.

Je suis un peu choqué, mais tu me surprends toujours. Ce qui est une manière gentille de dire que je te sous-estime constamment.

Embrasser cette pétasse de Chang était mortifiant ? Tu ne devrais pas voir les choses comme ça. Grosse vache. Comment ose-t-elle te traiter comme un pathétique substitut à Diggory ? Bon débarras.

Ne prends pas de décision vis-à-vis de tes préférences sexuelles. En bon Gryffondor tu es, sans aucun doute, à la recherche du grand amour. Harry, quelquefois, tu as juste besoin de tirer ton coup. Je te suggère d'essayer tant les filles que les garçons pour voir ce qui marche pour toi. Et puis tu peux aimer la variété. Quand Zabini sortira de Poudlard il lancera sûrement le Ministère des Affaires Bisexuelles.

**30 octobre**

Non, je n'ai pas été gentil concernant Chang. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil. Tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler. D'abord, ce pauvre Diggory était d'un ennui mortel. Pas pour autant qu'il méritait de se prendre un AK… mais franchement. Un strangulot a plus de personnalité que lui. Alors se dire que tu allais récupérer sa place de type plan-plan et devenir son petit ami… Toi qui es tout sauf plan-plan. Je ne peux écrire une phrase de plus sur ce sujet. C'est juste trop ridicule. Elle aurait pu te demander de la consoler, et vu que « Noble » est ton second prénom, tu lui aurais donné une épaule sur laquelle pleurer pour les dix prochaines années sans attendre le moindre petit bisou en retour. Mais non. Elle voulait que tu exorcises le fantôme de Diggory. Que c'est lâche. Que c'est stupide de sa part. Même dans la mort, on devrait garder sa dignité. Elle ne vous a pas rendu service.

A ce soir à la fête.

PS : J'espère que mon fantôme aura de la dignité, autrement, quel intérêt ?

**3 novembre**

Oui, j'étais là. Je suis élève ici, tu te rappelles ? J'ai bien ri quand le costume de Lavande Brown a disparu. Et c'était pas Parkinson qui l'a fait, c'était Granger. Je l'ai vue. Brown tapait la discut' à Weasley dans un coin et Granger a pété un câble de jalousie (plutôt Serpentard de sa part) et lui a refait sa tenue. Bien sûr, ça s'est un peu retourné contre elle parce que du coup Weasley a eu une vue imprenable sur la jolie paire de Brown. Enfin bon, le grand amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

**7 novembre**

Oui, je baise toujours des gonzesses. Pour sauver les apparences. Et non, je ne suis pas officiellement sorti du placard. Mon père me tuerait.

**9 novembre**

Les pierres sont lourdes aujourd'hui, Harry. Une de plus et je pense que je mourrais. Je peux à peine respirer.

**12 novembre**

Rogue s'est montré horriblement injuste avec toi aujourd'hui ? Rogue est toujours horriblement injuste avec toi. Arrête de pleurnicher. Tu auras tes ASPICs en potions, Granger aura les meilleures notes. Comme d'habitude, Weasley sera à la fin. Quelque part. Comme d'habitude. Je ne veux pas parler des cours avec toi. C'est inintéressant. Tu veux vraiment que je commence à faire la liste de toutes les règles que tu as brisées sans jamais t'attirer de réprimandes pour cela ? Parce que, si je me rappelle bien, tu as même reçu des points pour Gryffondor pour des sorts de haute volée divers et variés. Une discussion sur laquelle nous ferions mieux de ne pas nous attarder.

Parlons sexe, plutôt. Qui est-ce qui te plait ? Je trouve que Finch-Fletchley a de belles jambes, Finningan a l'air d'un type bien monté (raconte, raconte !), et pour rien au monde, absolument rien, je ne pourrais sauter Weasley. Rien que d'imaginer des poils pubiens roux ! Pas moyen. Oh, et tu as plutôt un beau cul. Vraiment pas mal. Tu as pris des épaules pendant l'été. Tu es bronzé de partout ? Et tes mains sont sexys.

**15 novembre**

Si j'ai un beau cul ? Personne ne s'est jamais plaint.

Oui, j'ai sauté pas mal de garçons. Blaise est un très bon coup il a une bite de la taille du Pays de Galles. Non, je n'exagère pas. Extrêmement enthousiaste (peut-être un peu bruyant) et toujours partant. Ne le laisse pas te prendre ou tu ne pourras pas monter sur ton balai pendant une semaine. Je peux aussi bien te l'avouer nous avons eu une aventure, brève mais torride. Il est ce qu'on fait de mieux des deux côtés : un passif agressif. Et c'est comme ça que je les aime. Quelquefois je me dis que si je baisais une fille vraiment agressive je pourrais jouer dans les deux équipes. Efface ça. Je suis définitivement pédé. J'avais oublié Pansy. Un mec actif dans un corps de femme.

Tiens-toi éloigné de Terry Boot il est tordu. Il aime quand c'est brutal et il aime le rendre brutal.

Si tu suis mes conseils et que tu expérimentes avec le beau sexe, Lavande Brown a une sacrée paire (si c'est ton truc) et elle est prête à baiser à peu près tout ce qui bouge et est dépourvu d'acné. Autant que je puisse voir, tu n'en as pas, donc tu es dans le coup.

Je vais commencer à te facturer mes conseils, Potter.

**20 novembre**

La bite de Finnigan a la taille d'un cornichon ! C'est trop bête. Moi qui pensais que tous les Irlandais étaient montés comme des taureaux. Est-ce qu'il sait tailler des pipes ? La nature a horreur du vide.

**26 novembre**

Tu sais, Harry, si tu demandais à Finnigan de te tailler une pipe, on profiterait tous les deux de ton expérience : 1) tu mettrais ta queue dans la bouche de quelqu'un – je crois fermement que les pipes sont impossibles à rater, même Londubat arriverait à sucer correctement, et 2) je pourrais lire ça en détail. Coup de langue. Par. Coup de langue.

**1****er**** décembre**

Tu n'as pas à être embarrassé. Pour être honnête ton innocence est assez charmante et juste un peu sexy. Quand deux mecs couchent ensemble, l'un des deux domine. L'actif. La personne qui te met sa bite dans le cul. C'est la personne qui contrôle. L'autre personne lui est soumise. Ou, pour utiliser le jargon du cul, l'actif et le passif, le dominant et le dominé. Pourquoi ? Parce que la nature n'avait pas vraiment prévu qu'on se mette des bites au cul. A le dire comme ça, on a l'impression que l'enculage est un truc douloureux et que le passif implore pitié. Pas du tout. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que si on me disait que je ne coucherai plus jamais avec un mec, je me jetterais d'un pont. Tout est une affaire de confiance. Le passif fait confiance à l'actif pour ne pas lui défoncer le cul. Le timing, une bonne feuille de rose et de généreuses quantités de lubrifiant aident aussi. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu serais : actif ou passif. Tu fais facilement confiance, trop facilement, d'ailleurs, mais tu as aussi du mordant. En te voyant sur un balai, personne ne te prendrait pour un passif.

Intéressant.

**2 décembre**

Une feuille de rose ? Il s'agit de lécher le cul de quelqu'un. Littéralement. Et avant que tu te mettes à piailler et à lâcher ce parchemin de dégoût, laisse-moi te dire que quand quelqu'un te le fera, tu piailleras, et ce ne sera pas de dégoût. Ce sera plutôt « Oh putain, n'arrête pas ! N'arrête pas ! » Fais-moi confiance là-dessus.

Le lubrifiant ? Ca sert à faciliter le passage. Il y a quelques sortilèges qui existent pour préparer le terrain, mais je préfère la méthode moldue. Tu peux dire que je suis vieux jeu. D'abord une feuille de rose, ensuite celui qui baise enduit généralement ses doigts et sa queue de lubrifiant (n'importe quelle substance huileuse) et puis met d'abord un, ensuite deux et trois doigts dans le cul de celui qui se fait baiser – ou quatre doigts si tu es assez stupide pour te faire prendre par Zabini – afin de détendre les muscles pour celui qui baise. Une fois que celui qui se fait baiser est assez détendu – ou qu'il supplie assez fort – le baiseur fait rentrer sa bite dans le baisé. Et là, on commence à s'amuser pour de bon.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait un dominant et un dominé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas simplement baiser ? Etre égaux ? Je ne sais pas, je pense que ça a à voir avec notre instinct d'animaux de meute, il faut toujours qu'il y ait un mâle alpha, pour ainsi dire. En fait, tu pourrais bien être celui capable de bouleverser totalement ce concept.

Pour améliorer tes branlettes. Suce un de tes doigts et enfonce-le doucement, et je dis bien doucement, dans ton cul, et puis fais des va-et-vient pendant que tu te branles.

**3 décembre**

Tu as mis deux doigts ? Espèce de pervers. Je savais que tu aimerais. Quel pédé digne de ce nom n'aimerait pas ?

**5 décembre**

Si je suis bon au lit ? Je ne sais pas comment répondre à cette question. J'ai baisé Zabini et il était au paradis tout du long. Boot m'a baisé et il dirait probablement que je suis coincé, un mauvais coup.

Si je suis actif ? Oui. Je suis clairement actif cependant, de récents évènements m'ont amené à me demander si c'est toujours le cas. Je commence à me demander si je ne viens pas juste de trouver quelqu'un pour me dominer. Je sais que ce n'est pas Boot !

Laisse-moi te dire ce que je ferais avec toi si tu étais mon partenaire. Hypothétiquement, bien sûr, et je ne fais qu'utiliser ton nom à titre d'exemple.

Disons que nous sommes allongés sur un lit. Le tien ou le mien, j'aime mon confort. Le coup rapide contre une porte est très sympa une fois de temps en temps, mais pour notre première fois, je préférerais qu'on se concentre l'un sur l'autre, pas sur les échardes dans les fesses.

Nous sommes habillés et nerveux. Même moi. Nos mains tremblent. Par les couilles de Merlin, on a tellement envie l'un de l'autre. D'abord, je passe mes mains sur ton visage, je suis la ligne de ta mâchoire et de ta pommette, je trace la courbe de ta bouche d'un doigt délicat. Je t'enlève tes lunettes. Tu secoues la tête car tu te sens trop vulnérable quand tu ne peux pas voir. Je le comprends. Je les mets sur la table de nuit. Je prends ta main dans la mienne et je te montre où elles sont. Je chuchote « elles sont juste à côté de toi sur la table de nuit. Tout va bien. » Tes épaules se détendent et tu me réponds « d'accord ».

Soulevé sur un coude, je t'observe pendant une minute. Tu es plutôt beau, Harry, vraiment. Quand je sens que tes épaules se tendent à nouveau, que tu te demandes ce que je fais (tu n'as jamais pensé à utiliser un sortilège sur tes yeux afin de pouvoir voir tout le temps, espèce d'idiot), je me penche et je t'embrasse au coin de la bouche. Pas pour te torturer, mais comme une question. « Est-ce que tu veux que je t'embrasse à nouveau ? » Tu réponds favorablement (en gémissant, soupirant, quelque chose dans ce genre-là). Je lèche ta lèvre inférieure. A nouveau, une question. Est-ce que tu veux ma langue dans ta bouche ? Supposons que tu manifestes ton accord par une quelconque réaction physique (comme appuyer ton entrejambe contre le mien). Alors nous commençons à explorer la bouche de l'autre de nos langues. Ça commence doucement, avec un peu d'hésitation car tu es timide et incertain et que je ne veux pas te faire peur. Mais comme tu es un sacrément avide, tu augmentes vite fait l'intensité du baiser et je suis sans problème. Les barrages sautent. On tyrannise la bouche de l'autre dans une tentative futile d'obtenir « plus ». « Plus » continue à nous fuir tandis que nous léchons, suçons, inhalons l'autre.

Nous nous séparons parce que nous sommes tous les deux à bout de souffle et que nous sommes effrayés (oui, moi aussi) par la pure _intensité_ de ce baiser.

Il faut que je goûte à ta peau derrière ton oreille. Je me place au dessus de toi et je lèche, embrasse, suçote ton oreille, ton cou, ta clavicule, tout en frottant mon érection contre la tienne en de délicieux petits mouvements circulaires. Je passe mes mains sous ton vieux tee shirt (tu veux pas t'acheter des vêtements corrects ?) pour pincer tes tétons pendant que je dévore ton cou. Je t'ai vu sous la douche une fois. Tes tétons sont magnifiques. Est-ce qu'ils sont sensibles ? J'espère que oui. Disons que oui. Tu commences à gémir au milieu du baiser car mes doigts sont en train de faire des choses très coquines à tes tétons. Je me penche et je me mets à faire des choses encore plus coquines avec ma bouche. Tu attrapes mes fesses des deux mains et tu m'attires contre toi. Fort. Seigneur. Je nous fais rouler sur le côté et je couvre doucement ton érection de ma main avant de l'enserrer. Je peux sentir ta chaleur à travers ton pantalon. Je commence à masser ton sexe. Tu es si excité qu'une tache humide apparait à travers le tissu. Tu dis mon nom et murmure « s'il te plaît, oh, s'il te plaît ». Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu dis ces choses ? Je déboutonne ton pantalon et défais le zip. Tu repousses mes mains afin de te débarrasser toi-même de ton pantalon et de ton sous-vêtement. J'enroule ma main autour de ton sexe. Tu gémis. Te toucher, ça n'a rien à voir avec les autres, Harry. Te toucher c'est si bon. D'une main je masse tes testicules tandis que je commence à te branler de l'autre en tournant un peu sur la fin du mouvement. Tu te mets à baiser ma main, à accélérer la cadence. Maintenant je sais à quoi tu ressembleras quand tu baiseras quelqu'un, parce que tu es un dominant, Harry, aucun doute pour moi. Une autre fois nous prendrons notre temps, mais pas pour cette première fois. Tu es désespéré. Tu commences à bouger plus vite. Je ne peux pas ôter mes yeux de ton visage. Quand tu jouis, c'est la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais vue. Ton extase, le fait que ce soit moi, ma main, ma bouche, qui t'aient emmené là. Moi.

Je pense que c'est une erreur magistrale de t'envoyer cette lettre. Je sais que je vais le regretter.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT :<strong>

_Gardez à l'esprit que vos commentaires sont hyper motivants ! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**9 décembre**

Je devrais faire confiance à mon instinct. Je m'excuse. Je n'essayais pas de te séduire. En fait, permets-moi de me répéter : ce serait une erreur fatale que nous nous rencontrions. Ce ne serait pas _du tout_ comme la lettre précédente, je te le garantis. Je préférerais que nous cessions de discuter de nos vies sexuelles. Vu que tu n'en as pas encore, nous arrêterons de parler de la mienne.

Oui, je ramasse tes lettres et laisse les miennes quand je sais que tu es occupé. Pourquoi insistes-tu autant pour que nous nous rencontrions ? Que nous nous exposions ? Ceci n'est-il pas assez ? Ne pas avoir d'attentes, d'idées préconçues sur celui qui écrit, qu'il soit défini uniquement par les mots qu'il trace. Je trouve ça incroyablement libérateur. Est-ce que tu n'y prends pas plaisir ? Moi oui.

**10 décembre**

Oui, je suis égoïste. Oui, je sais qui tu es et tu ne sais pas qui je suis. En réponse, cependant, je te dirai que nous sommes égaux. Je n'ai pas d'attentes à ton égard au-delà de ce qui est écrit sur la page. Je suis plus honnête avec toi que je ne l'ai été avec quiconque de toute ma vie. Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour toi, car tu es, par nature, quelqu'un d'honnête. Peut-être que la vérité c'est que j'ai besoin de la couverture du secret et toi pas. Tu peux accepter cela ?

Je suis assez surpris que tu n'aies toujours pas compris qui je suis. Ca me semble assez évident. Après y avoir un peu réfléchi, j'ai conclu que soit (a) tu es complètement idiot, soit (b) ta vision de l'auteur des lettres est complètement antithétique avec ta vision de la personne réelle. La solution (b), je dirais.

A la lumière de cette spectaculaire dichotomie, je doute de jamais te révéler mon identité. Le mieux pour nous deux, très certainement. Si mon insistance à rester anonyme devient trop difficile à supporter et que tu souhaites arrêter cette correspondance, tu n'as qu'à le dire. Ce n'est pas juste. Je suis d'accord. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de juste. Tout ce que je peux dire pour ma défense c'est que nul autre que toi n'a eu le privilège de rencontrer la personne que je suis sur cette page.

**15 décembre**

Merci.

Ce que je veux faire après l'école ? Tout comme pour toi, ça ne dépend pas de ma volonté. Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est survivre à cette guerre, bien que je ne sois pas convaincu que les survivants seront les plus chanceux. Est-ce que tu n'es pas furieux de n'avoir pas eu le droit d'être un gamin ? Si j'étais toi, on m'aurait probablement interné à Ste. Mangouste à l'heure qu'il est. D'abord, te retrouver chez ces gens affreux après que tes parents aient été assassinés, ensuite te mettre sur le dos le destin du monde sorcier, te demander de le sauver à mains nues alors que tu n'étais qu'un gosse. UN GOSSE !

Même si tu es clairement l'emblème du sacrifice, nous avons tous dédié la majeure partie de nos âmes à la bataille qui nous attend. Il n'y a pas un gamin ici à Poudlard qui ne parle pas de « Avant la guerre, » « Pendant la guerre, » « Après la guerre. » La guerre est notre aune, notre mesure. Pour tout.

Toi et moi nous sommes devenus des hommes cet été. Nos corps nous ont trahis. Mais je ne me sens pas un homme, et je ne me suis jamais senti un gamin. Jamais. Je ne pense pas que toi non plus.

Mais je n'avais pas compris cela jusqu'à il y a peu.

Alors que je parcourais le Londres moldu cet été, je me suis retrouvé derrière la plus agaçante des familles moldues. Il devait bien y avoir une vingtaine de gosses. Ou bon, très bien, cinq. Les parents se comportaient de façon incroyablement débile, à faire des grimaces, tirer la langue, et à raconter des blagues qui commençaient toutes par « toc, toc. » Je suis sérieux. C'était complètement hallucinant. Bizarrement, les gamins étaient amusés par tout cela, et chaque blague les faisait marrer pour des heures. Ma première pensée a été que si l'un de mes parents faisait un jour preuve d'un tel manque de sérieux, j'enverrais immédiatement un hibou à Ste Mangouste et je le ferai enfermer dans une cellule capitonnée, sans regrets. Ma seconde pensée, cependant, fut à quel point je détestais ces gosses moldus pour avoir le culot d'être aussi insouciants. T'es-tu jamais senti insouciant ? Je leur ai presque balancé un sort tellement j'étais jaloux.

Je me suis tenu à l'extérieur du Chaudron Baveur, à regarder cette famille s'éloigner, le son de leur rire plus ténu à chaque pas, et je me suis demandé si j'étais le seul type de dix-sept ans qui s'éveillait le matin en ayant l'impression d'en avoir soixante-dix. Et puis, j'ai réalisé que tu devais savoir ce que cela faisait.

Les enfances de notre génération ont été considérées comme un dû pour Dumbledore et Voldemort. Ils ont anéanti une génération, et ils ont dû attendre que la descendance de cette génération grandisse. Comme ils ont dû être impatients ! Mais ils n'ont pas même eu la décence d'attendre que nous cessions d'être des enfants. Notre allégeance a été exigée dès notre premier souffle. Ils se sont repus de notre jeunesse pour alimenter leur guerre. Et maintenant nous sommes des hommes. Prêts pour la moisson. Est-ce que tu gardes une miette de ton âme juste pour toi, Harry ? Quelque chose qui te resterait quand tout sera fini ? Quelque chose à partager ? Avec quelqu'un ?

**18 décembre**

Je ne suis pas sage. Je suis amer.

**20 décembre**

Oui, je rentre pour Noël. Tu vas chez les Weasley, je suppose. J'aime Noël. Et pas pour ce que tu crois. Cela dit, j'admets être légèrement dingue des cadeaux. Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Mes parents, dont la relation mériterait certainement d'être étudiée à Ste Mangouste, font vraiment des efforts pour les fêtes. Ils organisent une énorme fête pour le premier de l'an, et c'est la seule chose au monde sur laquelle ils ne se disputent pas. Ils se comportent comme s'ils s'aimaient réellement, discutent du menu, des cadeaux, de la décoration qu'on aura cette année. Ces discussions n'ont pas de fin et se poursuivent tard dans la nuit durant une bonne semaine. Et c'est assez drôle, sérieusement, car la fête est la même chaque année. Pas un détail ne change. Pas une seule petite chose. Mais c'est comme si discuter les détails de l'organisation _ad nauseam_ les aidait à se rappeler d'une époque où ils ne se disputaient pas, où ils se parlaient au lieu de crier, et l'espace d'une ou deux semaines, nous faisons tous semblant que c'est ainsi que les choses sont, et non ainsi que les choses étaient.

Je reçois toujours une tonne de très chouettes fringues. Que j'aime, et dans lesquels j'ai un look d'enfer. Pour tout dire, je suis un dieu de la mode.

Joyeux Noël, Harry. Passe de bonnes fêtes.

**4 janvier**

Je suis content que les gants te plaisent. Tu avais l'air d'avoir froid aux mains, l'autre jour.

Bonne année, Harry.

Tu m'as manqué.

**6 janvier**

Quelle horrible façon de commencer la nouvelle année. Ne pense même pas à te taper Finch-Fletchley. Probablement le pire coup sur lequel je sois jamais tombé. A quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Un Poufsouffle !

**7 janvier**

Oui, j'ai merdé. Deux fois. (a) Parler de ma vie sexuelle, et (b), l'histoire du Poufsouffle. Mais sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que l'auteur de ces lettres est un Poufsouffle ? C'est probablement la chose la plus insultante que tu pouvais m'écrire.

Donc, les possibilités quant à mon identité sont réduites à deux maisons : Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Je suis assez intelligent pour être un Serdaigle – et assez retors pour être un Serpentard.

Malefoy était en train de draguer Brown et t'empêchait de rentrer ? Est-ce que le célèbre Harry Potter, plus jeune Attrapeur en un siècle, s'écraserait devant Drago Malefoy ? Bien que, il me faut l'admettre, il est un sacré adversaire dans le domaine de la baise.

Sois honnête. Qui aimerais-tu te taper ? Un Serdaigle qui (a) s'assurerait qu'il y ait au moins un canapé à proximité, (b) aurait deux tubes de lubrifiant en cas d'imprévu et, (c) t'expliquerait post-coïtalement et en détails pourquoi tu as autant pris ton pied. Ou. Ou. Le Serpentard qui (a) s'en ficherait carrément de où vous baisez tant que vous le faites _maintenant_, (b) s'il n'y a pas de lubrifiant, te lécherait jusqu'à ce que tu supplies, et (c) dont le seul commentaire serait : « si on ne baise pas immédiatement, je t'arrache les couilles. »

CQFD.

Ne sois pas trop dur avec Mr Malefoy. Il ne t'obligerait pas à chercher un canapé alors que tes couilles deviennent bleues tellement tu te contiens.

**10 janvier**

Apparemment, je n'arrive pas à arrêter de parler de ma vie sexuelle. Ou, devrais-je dire, tu n'arrives pas. Non, au lit, il n'est pas le pire connard sur terre, contrairement à ce qu'il est dans tous les autres domaines. En fait, je pense pouvoir honnêtement dire que tu serais extrêmement surpris si jamais tu devais, horreur, te retrouver dans son lit (ou lui dans le tien). C'est un amant très attentionné et, bien qu'il le nierait probablement avec véhémence, assez joueur. Tu passerais un bon moment. Fais-moi confiance. Et il a un corps sublime. Ne me crois pas sur parole demande à Zabini ou à Brown.

**14 janvier**

Alors là tu m'épates. Tu détestes Malefoy. Oui, je suis d'accord il est… qu'est-ce que tu as écrit… « un sale petit con qu'on aurait dû noyer à la naissance. » Oui, il est souvent mesquin, et la plupart de sa rage est dirigée contre toi et tes amis. Il serait impossible de prétendre le contraire. Cependant je soulignerais que, si Dumbledore l'a nommé Préfet en Chef, il ne doit pas être si abominable ou si stupide que tu veux bien le croire. Tu es peut-être juste une cible facile.

**16 janvier**

Pourquoi es-tu une cible ? Je ne sais pas. Demande-lui. Il pourrait se montrer plus sympathique que ce que tu penses. Sa naissance ne lui a pas vraiment laissé plus de choix qu'à toi.

**20 janvier**

Malefoy s'est montré correct envers toi en Potions aujourd'hui ? Durant trente secondes ? Laisse-moi deviner. Il a dit quelque chose de poli. Complètement abasourdi de constater qu'il pouvait être vaguement humain, tu as renversé la potion sur laquelle vous étiez en train de travailler tous les deux. Il a réagi en te traitant de crétin, vous avez commencé à vous taper dessus, et Rogue s'est retrouvé à vous mettre en colle tous les deux.

**21 janvier**

Ok, il t'a traité de débile et non pas de crétin. La colle était aussi atroce que d'hab ? Comment va ton œil ?

**22 janvier**

Tu as la trouille ? On a tous la trouille. Ne pense jamais que tu es seul. Je suis là.

**23 janvier**

Le bon côté. Console-toi en te disant ça quand tu te tiendras devant la tombe de Granger, ou celle de Weasley. Ou les deux. Tu penses sincèrement que les Mangemort n'aiment pas leurs enfants ? Ils pensent que leur cause est tout aussi « juste » que la tienne. Ce n'est pas juste une histoire de pouvoir. Sérieux, tu n'es pas si bête que ça.

Pourquoi je pense qu'il n'y a pas de « bon côté » ? Parce que des deux « côtés » des gens creuseront des tombes. Chaque « côté » aura des enfants à enterrer, des maris, des femmes, des amis. J'espère sincèrement que l'idée que c'était « bien » te réconfortera quand tu sentiras l'odeur de terre fraîche des tombes récemment creusées.

**26 janvier**

Oui, je suis en colère. Nous n'avons jamais su ce qu'était la vie sans Dumbledore et Voldemort à se faire la guerre pour la domination du monde sorcier. Il est presque impossible d'imaginer mon futur sans ce conflit qui définit le périmètre de mon existence toute entière.

Ce sera bientôt mon anniversaire. J'ai relu les lettres que je t'ai écrites. J'ai l'air si vieux.

Quand les pierres sont juste trop lourdes, quand j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me reste qu'une seule respiration, je m'imagine à Rome, assis au bord de la Fontaine Trevi. Il fait une chaleur caniculaire, et j'ai un pied dans l'eau. Je lis un roman, et il y a un expresso glacé posé sur le rebord de pierre, à côté de ma jambe. Mon genou touche un autre genou. Une main caresse machinalement ma cuisse.

Et je peux respirer à nouveau.

**28 janvier**

Je vais dire cela. Je pense que tu vas gagner. Pas parce que tu as raison ou que Dumbledore a raison, mais parce que tu es plus puissant que tu ne le penses. Plus puissant que Voldemort. Dumbledore le sait. Je le sais. Je le sais parce que, moi aussi, je suis un très puissant sorcier, bien plus que ce que tout le monde pense. Je ramasse tes lettres, et je sens ta magie caresser mes doigts. Elle répond à la mienne. Elle m'appelle. Chaque fois que je reçois une lettre de toi, je la presse contre mon visage, et c'est comme si tu m'embrassais.

**29 janvier**

S'il te plaît, ignore la lettre précédente.

**5 février**

Est-ce que je vais au bal de la St. Valentin ? Oui, j'y vais. Avec qui y vas-tu ?

**7 février**

Je ne veux pas entendre ces conneries de « trop timide ». Demande à quelqu'un, espèce d'abruti.

**8 février**

Non, on ne peut pas se rencontrer. Tu le regretterais. Tu dois me faire confiance là-dessus. Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies toujours pas compris qui j'étais.

**9 février **

Zabini t'a fait du rentre-dedans ? Avant ou après que tu l'aies accusé d'être l'auteur des lettres ? Tu es sûr que c'était vraiment du rentre-dedans ? Tu es assez naïf avec tout cela. Mais c'est une bonne chose.

**10 février**

Bien vu, Potter. Oui, une main aux fesses peut être qualifiée de rentre-dedans. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies mis un vent.

**11 février**

Je t'ai dit d'ignorer cette lettre.

**15 février**

Je te présente mes plus plates excuses pour hier soir. C'était impardonnable de ma part. Pas de te prendre dans mes bras. De te jeter un sort.

Je fumais une cigarette dans l'ombre de la tour, et je t'ai vu, assis là dans le noir. Le piaillement joyeux de la musique qui parvenait de la Grande Salle semblait presque obscène comparé à la ligne brisée de tes épaules. Je voyais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et quand je me suis approché, je t'ai entendu pleurer. Je regrette t'avoir jeté un sort pour t'immobiliser, mais comment aurais-je pu te réconforter autrement ? Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir pris dans mes bras. Ma mère me fredonnait cette berceuse à l'oreille quand j'étais petit. Alors je me sentais en sécurité, et aimé. Est-ce que tu t'es senti en sécurité, et aimé ?

**16 février**

Tant mieux.

**20 février**

Tu as magnifiquement bien joué. Félicitations. Tu joues toujours merveilleusement. Non, je n'ai pas vu le visage de Malefoy quand tu as attrapé le Vif à la dernière minute, mais je peux très bien imaginer sa rage, sa frustration. Je ne pense pas qu'il parviendra jamais à te battre, mais tu pourrais l'admirer de ne pas abandonner.

Je ne me sens pas trop bien, il faut que j'y aille.

**24 février**

Oui, je me sens mieux. Un peu.

**26 février**

Ma mère et moi on a été à Londres l'an dernier pour notre shopping annuel mère/fils. Vu qu'on a à peu près rien à se dire ces temps-ci, toute la conversation tourne autour de savoir si la mode de cette année est plus affreuse que celle de l'année précédente. Elle l'est inévitablement, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de dépenser le poids d'un gobelin en Gallions. Les fringues sont un des derniers sujets sans danger. D'autres remarques, du type, « par les couilles de Merlin, ce cul a été fait pour être baisé ! » ne passeraient pas très bien.

Alors qu'on prenait les mesures de ma mère, je suis rentré dans une boutique moldue pour acheter un pantalon en cuir. Un mystère : pourquoi les Moldus italiens sont-ils les seuls sur cette planète à savoir faire des pantalons en cuir corrects ? Cela dit : j'ai l'air plus que baisable dans ce pantalon. Un rêve érotique sur pattes.

Bref, pendant que je choisissais la couleur de mon pantalon noir – oui, il y a plusieurs teintes de noir, alors arrête de lever les yeux au ciel, Potter – la musique de la boutique a changé. Je suis resté figé sur place durant toute la chanson. Quand ça a été fini, j'ai alpagué un vendeur, imbaisable avec un I majuscule, et je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait le nom du groupe. « Les Beatles, » il a reniflé. « Sur quelle planète tu as grandi ? » Tu peux être fier de moi, Harry. Je n'ai pas réduit sa queue à la taille d'une olive. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Il y a un vers qui est resté avec moi depuis ce jour : « And in the end, the love you take, is equal to the love you make. »

Est-ce que ça ne retranscrit pas parfaitement une romance Gryffondor/Serpentard ? Arrête de faire la moue, Harry. L'ombre et la lumière, prendre et donner. Tu fais la moue de nouveau. Réfléchis-y. Le Gryffondor enseigne l'amour au Serpentard, et le Serpentard lui enseigne la passion.

**27 février**

C'est la première chose gentille que je t'entends dire sur lui. Je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas une obsession très malsaine à l'encontre de Malefoy. De l'élégance sur un balai. Il aimerait être décrit ainsi.

**1****er**** Mars**

Parce que tu parles de lui tout le temps, bordel. Ca, ou ma vie sexuelle. Non, je n'ai pas été avec quelqu'un depuis des semaines. Non, c'est faux. J'ai eu un coup d'un soir avec Zabini, mais c'était abominable. Entièrement ma faute. Je passe mon temps à me branler. Ça m'évite de devenir fou, mais c'est limite.

Arrête d'insister pour qu'on se rencontre.

**8 mars**

Va te faire, Potter. Toi et cette putain de cape d'invisibilité. JE T'AVAIS PREVENU ! Dans presque chaque lettre. Que me rencontrer serait une énorme erreur. Que tu le regretterais. Mais comme tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être un insupportable fouineur, un CRETIN de Gryffondor qui ne lâche jamais l'affaire, il a fallu que tu insistes. Il fallait que tu saches.

Ne t'avise pas de dire que je t'ai trompé. Dupé. Tout ce que je t'ai écrit ces derniers mois a été vrai et honnête. Tout. J'ai été plus honnête avec toi que je ne l'ai JAMAIS été avec QUICONQUE dans toute ma vie, et tu réduis ça à une vengeance ridicule. Comme si j'allais m'amuser à balancer au milieu de la Grande Salle que Harry Potter est une tapette. Qu'il aime se foutre des doigts dans le cul quand il se branle. Si tu penses que je ferais ça après tous ces mois, va te faire foutre !

Comment est-ce que tu pouvais ignorer que c'était moi ? Tu sais pas lire ou quoi ? La moindre de ces lettres hurlait « DRAGO MALEFOY EST L'AUTEUR DE CES LIGNES ! »

Je sais pourquoi tu es aussi furieux. Tu as découvert que je n'étais pas la personne que tu pensais que j'étais. Je suis un type plutôt bien, quelqu'un que tu apprécies. Ca te rend dingue, hein ! Quelqu'un que tu meurs d'envie de baiser. Tu as envie de me baiser, non ? Baiser cette raclure de Malefoy. Ça te rend malade, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu es furieux. Pas contre moi. Contre toi.

Tu peux aller te faire foutre, Potter. Avec tes dix doigts, pour ce que j'en ai à faire.

**1****er**** avril**

Non, je ne veux pas te rencontrer. C'est fini.

**4 avril**

Je t'envoie cette lettre parce que tu DOIS la lire. Si tu ne la lis pas jusqu'au bout, je t'enverrai une Beuglante la prochaine fois et toute l'école entendra ce que j'ai à dire. Tu me connais. Je le ferai.

Tu essaies de me faire enrager exprès ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher de Boot pour une raison. La troisième fois qu'on a baisé, il m'a pratiquement violé. Il avait été un peu brutal les deux premières fois, au bord de la ligne, mais de façon à ce que ça reste excitant, pas flippant. La troisième fois, il a complètement pété les plombs. Il aime humilier ses partenaires, leur faire du mal. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il se déteste d'être gay, déteste ses partenaires d'être désirables. Reste loin de lui. Il te fera du mal.

Tu veux les détails gores ? Il m'a balancé au sol, sur le ventre, et m'a pénétré sans lubrifiant ni rien. M'a déchiré. M'a traité de tout un tas de trucs horribles pendant qu'il me défonçait les reins. Tu sais pourquoi ? Pour me punir. Parce que mon cul est mignon et l'excite. Et qu'il me déteste pour ça. Plus ? Tu veux savoir comment j'ai saigné pendant des jours après ça, comment j'ai pissé du sang pour une semaine ? Plus ?

Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander cela, mais je t'en supplie. S'il te plaît, tiens-toi éloigné de lui.

**7 avril**

Oui, je l'ai poussé de son balai. Je l'ai vu te peloter sous la table aux Trois Balais. Il a eu de la chance que je ne fasse que lui casser le bras. S'il ose ne serait-ce que te regarder une fois de plus, je lui casserai l'autre. A mains nues.

**9 avril**

Arrête de m'envoyer des hiboux, espèce de chieur ! Tu veux t'excuser de vive voix. D'accord. Je te donne trois minutes. La tour d'astronomie, 23h.

**10 avril**

Comment je savais ? Je ne savais pas. J'espérais juste que ce serait comme ça.

**10 mai **

Oui. Non, je ne peux pas le dire, même pas l'écrire. Mais sache que oui.

**3 juin**

Tu as vu le hibou de mon père. La convocation. Oui, on m'a invité à recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Il décrit en termes enflammés la gloire de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu peux remplir les blancs. En gros, c'est l'heure pour moi de montrer au monde que Lucius Malefoy a élevé son fils pour être le parfait petit Mangemort.

Je dois maintenant faire un choix. Il y a quelques mois, je t'ai écrit que je me sentais pris au piège, que je n'avais pas le choix. Maintenant, tu m'offres un choix, et je te déteste pour cela. Je dois choisir entre toi et mon histoire, ma famille, peut-être même mon destin.

Tu es sans pitié, Harry. Il n'y a que sur le terrain de Quidditch que je t'ai vu aussi impitoyable. Mais aussi, je ne t'avais jamais vu amoureux. M'envoyer une photo de la Fontaine Trevi. Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que tu es en train de demander ? Tu penses que tout mon « bagage » comme tu l'appelles, ce n'est rien. De la poudre aux yeux. C'est ce qui m'a défini durant presque vingt ans. C'est ce que je suis par ma naissance, tout comme tu es le fils de Saint James Potter et de Sainte Lily Evans. Tu ne me demandes pas d'abandonner grand-chose. Tu me demandes juste de tout abandonner.

Supposons que je dise oui. Penses-tu que Granger et Weasley vont m'accepter dans ton monde ? Granger ? Peut-être d'ici vingt ans. Weasley ? Jamais. Il me haïra jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Et il ne te pardonnera jamais de l'obliger à choisir entre sa haine pour moi et son amour pour toi.

Je suis assis au bord du lac, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Ces clopes seront ma mort. Je titille du bout du doigt la marque que tu as laissée sur mon cou la nuit dernière, un rappel de ta passion. Ta passion pour moi. Je fixe mon autre main, celle qui porte la chevalière avec le sceau familial.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Sache que je t'aime. Infiniment.

J'ai l'impression d'être un Vifdor. Il y a toi et mon père, vous êtes des Attrapeurs tous les deux. Du côté de mon père, il y six cents ans de pouvoir, de tradition et d'histoire. De ton côté, il y a la promesse d'un expresso glacé, de passion et d'amour. Vous vous précipitez sur le vif tous les deux en même temps, il s'agit juste de savoir qui sera le plus rapide. Mais il faut dire que tu perds rarement, pas vrai, Harry ?

On a le droit de poser la question. Est-ce que l'homme choisit son amant, ou est-ce que le gamin choisit son père ?

Il fait chaud, et mes doigts sont gonflés par la chaleur. J'enlève mes chaussures et j'avance dans le lac jusqu'aux chevilles. Un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale, l'eau froide me lèche les orteils. Je pense à Rome, toi à mes côtés, nos pieds dans l'eau, et soudain je suis là-bas. Nous y sommes. Ensemble. Je ferme les yeux et j'imagine l'odeur d'histoire si particulière de Rome. Je plonge la main dans l'eau dans l'espoir que le froid fera disparaître la pression sur mes doigts. Desserrera l'anneau.

Est-ce que tu sais que « ciao » veut dire à la fois bonjour et au-revoir en italien ?


End file.
